


She Don't Know She's Beautiful ALTERNATE ENDING

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Kissing, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jen wrote an adorable "SG-1 must dress as locals" trope fic (SAM IS GARBED AS A PRINCESS, Y'ALL) and I kinda gave it a shippier ending and stuck it in Season 2 when Daniel has The Floppy Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Don't Know She's Beautiful ALTERNATE ENDING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Don't Know She's Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635813) by [justanotherjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen). 



> You'll definitely want to [read Jen's 2448 word story first](http://jennickels.livejournal.com/195755.html) before reading my very silly alternate ending to it [in her comments](http://jennickels.livejournal.com/195755.html?view=843947#t843947). I LOVE YOU JEN PLEASE ARCHIVE YOUR STORY HERE ASAP SO I CAN LINK TO ITS AO3 ENTRY.

"Always." He squeezed her hand against his body, hoping she understood exactly how much he meant by that one word.

He pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed, the warmth of her breath stirring every nerve ending on his face. He didn't know how, but suddenly found his lips brushing hers as the rest of his body drifted towards her. He could've sworn that it wasn't he who'd closed the distance, but Carter herself. 

Wasn't she used to fighting off the leers and unwelcome attentions of guys who refused to see her as a scientist, a soldier, a leader? Why wasn't she fighting now? An old, beat-up guy like him. A guy who out-ranked her in a system, but not in intellect. A guy very much tempted to pull her closer and dance all night without all this ridiculous clothing in the way. A guy very much interested in those sweet, sweet curves most gloriously pressed against his chest now.

She pressed her lips into his, and it became, unequivocally, a kiss. A regulation-breaking, girl-likes-boy kiss. And damn if it didn't feel worth all the court martials past, present and future ever prosecuted by the United States Air Force. He opened his mouth and let her taste the flavors of the repast he'd gorged on earlier. She tasted of that royal fruit wine and rainbow cake. Together it was a feast of gods at a table set with soft, warm flesh beneath his hands. He rested one at her neck and one on her hip. She moaned, slid her arms around him, and brought their bodies so close together she could probably read his dog tags with her skin.

A timid cough interrupted Jack's wandering hand.

"Ahem, oh m-m-m-my, why did you not tell us they were m-m-married?" Gable wailed.

Daniel, squirming in his tight leather pants, gaped at Jack and Sam, who had sprung apart from each other and were trying to appear as non-fraternizing as possible. Daniel looked hurriedly back at the court servant. "You assumed that we--"

Gable, unhearing, blurted, "We thought you were married to Lord Jack. P-please forgive our presumption, Lord Daniel. Your longer hair must signify that you are married to Lord Teal'c, instead. Come, we must repair to the palace and disabuse the King of his intention to propose to Lady Samantha." Gable simpered, then groveled at Jack. "Do accept our most humble apologies, Lord and Lady."

Gable made a quick exit, Daniel trailing behind him with a backward glance of amusement at his two teammates.

"Well, sir," Carter sighed as they left, "I guess we'll have to stay out here in the garden, keep calm and carry on."

"Yesss." Jack smirked and let her put her arms around him again. "Let us not go to Camelot." He kissed her nose. "'Tis a silly place."

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought Sam/Jack would be my guilty pleasure while I'm trying to meet a couple Daniel/Vala and Jack/Daniel fic deadlines BUT I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
